thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nick Parsons (RTS)
Nick Parsons is a character featured in The Walking Dead: Road to Safety, he was travelling trought the woods along Hero, Garret, Darius and Sandy until they all arrived at Woodbury Post-Apocalypse Road to Woodbury The episode starts with the Hero Player, Garret, Darius, Sandy and Nick Parsons traveling trought the woods when they suddenly arrive at Woodbury, when Gene Gavin stops them and asks them to stay in Woodbury only if they know how to fight and build, later Stevens showns them how to kill the walkers (this serves as a tutorial on how to fight) later they are surprised to see an herd coming so Gene sends a group conformed of Mirabelle, Dusty, Bo, Joe, Jason and Theo, and then stops Hero by saying that they must wait until another mission gets present, however Hero Player can choice what to do: Go to kill the herd: Hero Player goes with Mirabelle and her team, and in the way they find 2 herds of six walkers each one and attacks and kills them, later many other herds approach them but Hero and the team manage succesfully to beat them, later when they return they find that Garret, Darius, Sandy and Mitchell Jr. went on a mission to get another generator as the original one got broke down, later the Hero will go to check them. Wait until another mission: After a few minutes Stevens warn Gene that the Woodbury generator broke down and Gene sends a small team conformed of Garret, Darius, Sandy, Mitchell Jr. and the Hero to the Homemart, then the episode ends The Governor Arrival Nick Parsons, Hero, Garret and Darius take shelter on a woodbury's building, however an herd approaches them and a fight engages, later Hero uses a gun trought the window to shoot walkers and kill soldiers. Philip takes Woodbury finally and takes Sandy and Mirabelle as captives, everyone else is looking horrorified Philip claims that if the other three soldiers don't come out he will kill the woodburians, Garret, Darius and Hero reveal their location and are taken as captives. Rise of Governor Garret, Darius and the Hero are now hostages from Philip Blake, as this happens he claims all woodburians to give up and do not try to fight or he will kill them, as this happens, Brian Blake, his brother, gets shot in the head by Nick Parsons, as now the hostages are released (Garret, Darius, Hero Player, Mirabelle, Sandy) they all escape and another fight engages, Hero spots many of the woodburians on Philip's side and player can choose to either finish them, while Garret and Darius rescue the good woodburians, or cover Garret and Darius while they attack the governor. Attack the Governor's forces: Hero shots all the governor allies while Garret and Darius rescue Theo, Dusty, Joe, Bo, Jason, John and Martinez, as this happens, Governor spots Gabriel, Joshua and Stevens trying to escape and finish them Cover Garret and Darius: Garret and Darius attack the Governor forces, as Hero rescues Theo, Dusty, Bo, Joe, Jason, Martinez and John, while Garret and Darius return with Stevens, Joshua and Gabriel as hostages, however Governor kills them to prevent him from being defeated with Martinez, Jason, Dusty, Joe, Bo, Martinez and Theo attacking as Woodbury army, Stevens, Joshua and Gabriel dead, John,Philip and Lilly attacking over Woodbury. Garret has his sights on Sandy and Mirabelle escaping,Philip shots Nick Parsons since a building. As a playable character 'Health: '''1500 HP ''(Increases 100 HP every time levels up) 'Attack: '''150 % ''(Increases 50 % every time levels up) 'Deffense: '''200 % ''(Increases 75 % every time levels up) '''Woodburian Soldier Skill: '''when nearby allies suffer damage, Nick protects both him and the allies, preventing them to be hurt for 4 turns Death Killed By: *Philip Blake Philip shot Nick while distracted, and then killed the rest of Woodbury army Appearances The Walking Dead: Road to Safety *Road to Woodbury *The Governor Arrival *Rise of Governor Category:RTS Characters